Love Again The Teenadommy Sequel
by Mobilebandslash
Summary: Tommy finally finds Adam and they quickly re-unite and become what we call Adommy again. But the road is bumpy, chaotic and dramatic through the tour. Hope you all like :) Adommy - ManXMan - Revenge - Rated M for lemon content.
1. Chapter 1

TOMMYS POV -

I looked down at the flyer one last time, reading its header 'Adam Lambert Band auditions' and 'Glam' written in big glittery writing. So this is it hopefully, I looked at the San Diego mid-day sun, and sighed and started

walking into the studios. Hopefully to audition for my long lost boyfriend, I'm feeling pretty nervous. Will he still remember me? I looked down at my hand, which had my promise ring with Adams name engraved into it.

I ran my fingers through my blonde bangs...

Does he still have his promise ring I gave to him 10 years ago? I haven't really gotten much taller, but I'm still a short and elfy blonde..., who still loves his 10 year-back boyfriend.

"Next" I heard the voice bellow from the audition room.

What if he has forgotten me? Tommy stop thinking that. Even if he has you could still get an amazing job!

I slung the red bass around my shoulders and walked in quietly.

I looked up, and gasped quietly.

I bit my lip, and tried not to stare. But I couldn't resist.

His intoxicating,hypnotizing blue eyes...

It was him! It really was MY babyboy! It really was!

Nobody else can have those eyes, nobody...

Adam looked up,and his eyes widened

"T-Tommy?...T-Tommy-J-j-Joe?" He stuttered,he looked baffled.

"Hey...babyboy.."I said with a big-ass grin on my face. He's still got my guitar pick around his neck, and has his promise ring still on!

He ran out to me and gave me a huge huge hug.

"Love at first sight?" Said the bearded man behind the desk. I glared a little at the bearded man, then spotting the wedding ring on his finger,then calming down. I can be a jealous motherfucker at the best of times...

Adam chuckled a little, wow his laugh is still as adorable as it was 10 years back!

"I've missed you so fucking much!" He said softly hugging me tightly.

I looked him in the eye, and pulled the picture out from my wallet, of me and him as teens.

His eyes lit up instantly.

"How did you find me glitterbaby!? I thought you'd forgotten about me!" He cried with extacy.

"I would never forget my first love..." I whispered softly into his ear.

And with that, he rested his forehead against mine, and kissed my softly, then held up his hand with the promise ring on.

ADAMS POV -

Oh my god, My glitterbaby is back! After all this time, he didn't forget about me! He's still got the photo's, the promise ring, and him. Just him. I've missed him so fucking much.

"T-tommy, where are you staying?" I asked softly.

"At a motel at the moment, depending on whether I get in the band or not is another matter" Tommy replied firmly.

Tommy did get in the band, whataya expect? No, not just because he was Adams pretty little boy, but he was also a kick-ass bassist.

"Well, seeing as your in the band, do ya wanna stay at mine?"I asked with a raised brow.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I would love too!I've just missed you so much babyboy, I really have!"He cried.

The auditions were over, band sorted, Tommy back in my life. Can I finally marry him? It would complete my life to marry Tommy. Since he left I felt un-complete. I wanna know the real reason why his mom dragged him out to New York, but I'm not gonna pester him about it, just time to spend some time with him and catch up after the last 10 or so years...


	2. Chapter 2

TOMMYS POV -

"After all these years, I've finally found you again, I've really really REALLY missed you Adam!" I exclaimed trying to hold back my tears.

We got out the car and I swear my jaw dropped as far to the ground as it could, I gasped loudly, he just looked at me with a raised brow.

"When I s-saw you on idol, I had to make sure it was my babyboy, the one I'm in love with. So I searched for you, when I saw the band auditions, I needed to know it was you. Because you always loved to sing, so I took a chance...and now I've finally found you...I've never felt happier!". We sat on the bench in Adams front yard, and I cuddled into him.

"Tommy?" He questioned.

"Yes...babyboy?" I happily sighed.

"I love you" He whispered, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too!" I whispered loudly.

I looked deeply into his eyes,and just gazed into them.

"Tommy, when we were teens, there was one thing I forgot to ask you" He said softly.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What babyboy?"I whispered.

"Well, this is a little quick, I was supposed to ask you 10 years ago..." I looked at him puzzled as he continued "I really wanna spend my life with you, my hole life, and when you left, I basically felt dead. But its up to you now..." He pulled out a black stained, diamond ring. My jaw dropped. Oh my god oh my god!

"W-will you m-marry m-me? Glitterbaby?" He asked softly.

"Yes yes yes! Of course I will! Oh my god Adam the ring is beautiful! Oh my, oh my god!" I jumped onto his lap softly and he slid the ring onto my finger, I gazed at it for ages!

I turned around so my legs were wrapped around his waist, causing a little friction when he moved, making me moan a little...I winked at him.

He got up, with me wrapped around him like a scarf, kissing me softly on the lips.

Seconds later we were in his giant lounge, with the biggest sofa ever! We landed softly on the sofa. I teased him, skimming my fingers down his back, along his hips&along his ... WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS THAT? ITS SO BIG IT NEEDS ITS OWN AREA CODE! Length... He moaned at the touch, making me giggle.

As soon as he gasped, I closed the gap between our lips, clashing his tounge with mine, in a battle for dominance...or territory maybe? Maybe I should give in, in this battle...hmmm... I eventually gave in, and continued to tease him. He let out a frisky moan, and pulled at my shirt. "It's my t-turn to t-tell y-you how m-much I m-missed y-you"I groaned.

He giggled and tugged at my shirt once again. I denied, Adam whimpered lightly.

"Its not gonna be that easy...Babyboy"I hissed,nibbling on his bottom lip. Seconds flew by, he'd now rolled on top of me, he always liked top, but its my turn...for now.

ADAMS POV -

Butterflies were whirling round in my stomach, I wouldn't call this a fling, one night stand, or just sex. I'd call it 'making love' Because I love Tommy, with all my heart...I always have, I always will...and he loves me too...right?

I looked deep into his eyes...

"You sure about this glitterbaby?"I muttered softly into his ear.

"Why wouldn't I be?"He giggled softly

Tommy tugged my hair a little...and soon enough...although without knowing all my ticks, I'm turned on good and proper...a tug on the hair&play with my ears, nevertheless...ill become some horny-sex-beast...

I looked down at the blonde fuzz-headed elf, his eyes turning blacker and blacker with lust...a devilish smirk on his lips.

Finally I got his top off (He hesitated just too tease me...ill get him back...)

I ran my fingers through his hair, and soon discarded him of his skinny jeans... I glanced down briefly, noticing Tommy's 'Problem' and my god it was a fucking big problem! I giggled skimming my fingers lightly over his 'problem' over his thin lined boxers. He shuddered in delight.

"You like that..."I cooed, he nodded shuddering slightly.

"Say my name.."I hissed teasing his length through his thin boxers.

"Adanmn.."He moaned shuddering.

"Louder" I hissed teasing him more, skimming my finger even lighter across his 'problem'.

"F-fuck...Adam..ADAMN! ADAMN! I WANT YOU, INSIDE ME, NOW!"He yelped moaning&shuddering. He was demanding, and I couldn't ask to have him any other way...I hooked my fingers onto his boxers, slipping them off, I grinned when I got a proper look at his 'problem'. He's definatly grown...last time we'd 'fucked' or 'made love', however you wanna put it...we were teens. I could feel the heat emitting from between his legs&ass which seriously needed dealing with. I was also faced with my problem.

"You ready glitterbaby?" I asked softly caressing his pale,blushing cheek.

He nodded, his eyes gleeming, turning black with lust.

I inserted a digit into the tight hole, he was so damned tight, but it was worth it. Tommy whinced a little from the pain, then moaned blissfully. This was a signal after inserting 2 more digits, he was ready.

I entered him slowly, trying my best not to hurt him. Nothing was happening now, Tommy was comfortable for a few seconds, which gave me a perfect chance to ravage his neck&collar. Leaving a few purple-blue-red-ish marks, visible for the average person to see. I sat upright onto my knees, laying him on the sofa...I began a rythm, pounding him softly, then a little rougher, then a little softer.

"F-fuck..A-ah..Ahh..Adamn.."Tommy moaned biting his lip blissfully, squeezing his chocolate eyes shut. I chuckled dryly, I loved him in such a state...I loved him in any state. I felt my orgasm rising, I want to make this last, for him, and for me! I leaned forward and started to pump his dick again. With the rythm, he moaned loudly.

"F-fuck A-Ah-Adaaaaaaaaaaamnnnnn!" He whimpered shuddering and quivering. The sweat trailing down his small pail body. I came inside of him,

"You feel s-so f-fucking good glitters..."I moaned, he came shortly after. I slowly pulled out of him, and scooped him up, so we we're cuddling, inches away from each others faces.

"T-that was...a-amazing b-b-babyboy..." Tommy cooed before falling into a gentle slumber, breathing softly.

TOMMYS POV -

I woke up, without a move. As always. I looked up at the taller man cuddling me, sleeping. He looked peaceful, so I very-very gently, slid from under his arm, and stood up slowly. Fuck, my ass killed but it was worth it! I stumbled towards the bathroom, and turned the showers knob. The water was warm, calming. After the shower, I dried and wrapped a white towel around my waste. I brushed my hair, and I heard the door click shut. Adam probally closed the door, because I think I left it ope-...

"Morning Glitterbaby..."He cooed. Kissing my neck gently.

"Morning babyboy.."I cooed back.

We were cuddling on the sofa, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"Adam yelled politley.

"Its meeeheee!" A soft female voice came from outside the door. She sounded like a teen, but her voice was familiar. So she's either a stalking fan of Adams, or a family friend...or just a close friend...I don't fucking know, I always make a small assumption at first, I don't know why, and I hate that I do it too.

"Its open" Adam yelled again.

The door swung open gently, and a redheaded teen, about 18 or 19, stood there. Wait a minute, Allison?!

"Allison? What, What are you doing here?!"I exclaimed. Slowly getting up and hugging her.

"You've met before?" Adam giggled raising a brow.

She nodded at Adam intently.

"Well I heard you were back in town, My best friend, and my other best friend!" She giggled.

I smiled at her, hugging her tightly.

Adam patted the sofa, I climbed back under the covers on it, and Allison did also.

"By an obvious assumption, your back together?"She asked with a raised brow.

"Back together?"Adam replied intently.

She nodded and looked at me.

Adam smiled and held my hand, we were watching 'Transformers' for some reason.

After about 2 hours, Allison had to leave, she was sorting out some shit to do with her tour.

"Come on, I gotta surprise for you" Adam giggled, pulling me by the hand towards the front door. I looked at him quizically.

I shut the door behind me and we bundled into Adams porsche. As we drove, the wind ran through my hair, it was getting dark, he'd been driving for what seemed like hours (20 minutes...I know I'm an un-patient motherfucker)

I noticed Adams left hand was free, so I took it in mine, and held onto it for ages.

The radio was on quietly...when BAM! Whataya Want from me? came on, seconds it took...I was headbanging softly & singing along to it...

'Thanks for lovin' me, cos' your doing it perfectly..'I sang quietly.

After about 2 hours of driving, Adam stopped, this place looked so familiar, but I couldn't figure why. Wait a second...this...This is my old house!

"Welcome home" Adam said softly.

I looked up at the house, and then remembered something...I stashed my memory box in there...I need to go get it! I know exactly where it is.

"A-Adam...Can we go inside? There's something I want to show you...Do you know who lives there?" I asked, gazing into is oceanic eyes.

"Actually...Allison lives there...Why do you need to go in glitters?" He asked, he was a little quizical.

"There's something I need to show you" I replied quickly. I ran up to the front door, and knocked.

No answer...I knocked again...Still no answer. That broke my heart, I know she has no idea that im here, but it brakes my heart that I can't show him something special. I stood, staring at the door for about 5 more minutes, and then fell to my knees, and cried...

"Glitters? Glitters! What's wrong baby?" Adam ran over to me fast and kneeled beside me. I felt his arm over me.

"I r-really need to get in there..." I cried.

I shuffled back a little and started padding the ground around me.

Adam looked a little confused.

"Well your definatly the Pretty Kitty.." Adam giggled. Finally, under the door mat, there was a key.

"Found one" I said loudly.

Adam looked around, making sure nobody saw us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adams POV -**

We were both kneeling on the floor of the back bedroom, when Tommy gasped... I'm already confused on what he's doing...W-why..why is he trying to lift the floor-board?.

Little Kitty groaned a little, after getting the board up, he let out a sigh of relief.

I looked down, to see a shoe box, with the signature - TJR - On it. So this was definatly Tommys.

"You ready?" He asked softly. We were both sat on the cold wood floor, kneeling in front of each other. He opened the box, and I gasped as soon as he opened it. Pictures,notes,Diary's,Little things.

"S-surprise" Tommy said softly, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks when he looked at the photos... I could feel myself mushing up, tears were forming, but I just let them out.

After about an hour of giggling, and looking at the box's reminence, We'd put the floor-board back, and took the box.

A car pulled up outside.

"Shit, Tommy what now?" I gasped.

"Back-door, but hurry!" He demanded.

We ran down the stairs in a flash, as soon as we reached the back door, we opened it with sync to the front door, and closed it.

After creeping across Alli's garden, we arrived at the small beach, where we went as kids. Well its 8pm, and I've gotta torch so...

**TOMMYS POV **

We laid in the cave, in each-others arms for a while. Tommy then twirled around, and was straddling my waist, pinning me down.

"Adam?" I said softly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled back.

"I love you" I spoke softly, he caught my lips softly, caressing his tounge along mine, Before resting his forehead onto mine.

"I love you too baby" He replied.

I stood onto my elbows, and kissed him. Our mouths moved fluently together, while our tounges we're battling for dominence. I ran my fingers up the back of his head, and laced my fingers through his silky black bangs, making him moan softly. Tommy picked his cell up from his pocket, its 9pm now...

We decided to put the box under our (YES OUR) bed. Apparently we start touring next week too, I can't wait. Its gonna be so awesome, top class venues, 5 Star hotels, Going worldwide! Its gonna be sick!

I sat on the sofa, going over if I had you&Fever on my bass, while waiting for Adam. He'd been in the kitchen for ages, he won't tell me or show me what he's doing though...

I started going over fever one last time when

'There he goes, mah baybeh walks so slow...SEXUAL! Tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time...' He pressed his lips playfully onto mine, making an audible pop when we parted. He burst in singing fever, I looked at him laughing.

He strutted passed me, and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOMMYS POV**

- A Week Later -

This is gonna be awesome! We were all sat on the bus, all a little hyped up and excited...I was sat in between Adam and Cam. Cam was especially excited, she'd never left the state, let alone the country!

The venue we arrived at was huge! I looked around, we got 6 hours til this performance, its gonna be awesome!

The tension and excitement grew as we strolled to the dressing rooms. I'm so excited, but nervous too! There wasn't a lot of dressing rooms so I had to share with Adam...*yay*.

I heard the door click shut.

"Adam!" I giggled, running over to him, hugging him+pecking his lips.

He smiled.

"Hey glitters! You looking forward to this? I sure as hell am!" He mused pecking my lips, strutting across the room at get his eyeliner.

I smiled at him intently, I was really excited.

"Hey so um, We're all gonna go to this party later, y'ano? After the show, your coming, right?" He asked while applying his eyeliner.

"Well yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I come?"I giggled

I hugged him, and I could airily hear the screams of the fans running into the venue.

Me and the band went onto stage first, Adam of course, had to make a surprise-dramatic, entrance. Its Adam, whataya expect?...

We decided to do Down the rabbit hole first, and my god, Adam was so fucking sparkly, he looked like a constalation!

It was fun, being able to perform, like headbanging on the spot, bouncing around my space, switching between bass-to-bass. I could get used to this, well I have to, another 6 months of this is ready!

"And on the bass, The Pretty Kitty, its mr. Tommy Joe Ratliff!" He cooed through the mic, with a devilish smirk on his face. After I played my solo, there's the ending of it...and it kinda looks like I'm...Y'anoo?...Jacking off the fret board on the bass...

"Be careful! It might get into your eye" Adam laughed down the mic. As I walked back, I nearly fell over laughing my ass off!

I stripped in the dressing room, stood there in my boxers, grabbing my torn-black skinny-jeans. Adam walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey glitterbaby" He cooed. I smiled, forgetting that I was completely naked except for my boxers. I walked over to Adam, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him softly but tenderly on the lips. I felt him smile into the kiss and he made it deeper. He lifted me up softly and sat me on the dressing room table, where I wrapped my legs around his waist, and continued to kiss my man.

"You were amazing tonight babe, ya'know that, right?" I whispered against his lips, kissing the corner of them.

"So were you kitty" He giggled, trailing his index finger in-between my pecks and down the middle of my flat stomach. It sent chills up my spine. I trailed circles with my fingers on the back of his neck, making him shudder a little.

Something about this little get-together is making me anxious...I'm sensing danger (No I am not a dog)

**ADAMS POV -**

Well a very motivated make-out session after a show is something I could get used to, Tommy was such an artist at it. He's an artist at everything he perfects. We were heading to a small party at a club-house, people we know, friends-of-friends, family. That sorta thing ya know. Tommy's not a huge party-fan, but he likes a few beers here-n-there.

As we arrived, i noticed that the blonde had fallen lightly to sleep on my shoulder. Everyone was out of the bus now, so I could wake Tommy up and kiss his face off. Nobody knows we're together.

"C'mon kitty, wakey wakey" I mused, pecking his lips then kissing him on the cheek. His chocolate eyes fluttered open, then he yawned. I giggled, remembering how he got his name kitty after-all.

We strolled out of the bus, hand-in-hand. Tommy smiling lightly.

We sat on bar stools next to each-other, my mom smiled when she saw me and Tommy were still 'friends' (Friends with major benefits...)

"Hey mom, you okay?" I chimed, hugging her.

"Hey how was the show hun? Hiya Tommy! Long time no see"

Tommy nodded and smiled, giving her a hug. Something's bothering him, but I don't know what..

His eyes were locked to the far corner of the room, I tried to see what he was staring at, the far corner of the room.. Kris, Allison, Neil, Sutan, And...and Drake. Drake stood alone, smirking... What the fuck is he doing here?

"Yeah. Pretty pumped from the show mom,haha! Hey..umm Tommy? Are you okay?" I said, my attention turning to Tommy now. He was pale, as in not Tommy Pale, I mean as in china-plate pale. He was as white as a sheet. He was mouthing something to someone in the bar, I couldn't exactly see who. But it was an insult. His brows furrowed, he was irritated. Was Drake irritating him? Did he feel ill?

"Tommy?" My mom said.

"Tommy? Are you okay? Are you feeling alright? What's wrong?" I asked, his chocolate eyes, were nearly a grey-ish colour, they were misty.

Okay, now I'm worried, he's pale, his breathing is really soft, and he looks like he's shaking..is he cold?

FUCK! He literally just fell face-forward off the bar-stood onto the floor. I kneeled by Tommy, shaking his shoulders.

"Tommy?" "Tommy!" "TOMMY-JOE?!" I rolled him over-onto his back. He was really pale, but why? Wait..HOLY FUCK! IS HE EVEN BREATHING?

"Tommy speak to me! Tommy!" I whined. I leveled my head above his, to hear if he was breathing. Thank fuck for that...but its getting shallower, and shallower...there's only one thing I can do...I looked around, everyone here I know...none of the crazy glamberts. Who I all love loads but can't find out about this...

I counted to 3, as they call it in the movies... I attempted 'the kiss of life' The room was silent.

"Come on Tommy, wake up, please!" I whined quietly. I shook his shoulders one more time. Then one of his eyes twitched.

"I'm taking Tommy back to the bus guys. I'm gonna call a doctor out" I announced. Picking Tommy up bridal style, he fit perfectly in my arms, even when he was barely concious. I ran towards the bus and laid Tommy on the sofa.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..."I hissed under my breathe looking for someone who has some sort of medical experience in my contacts. I sat on the floor, by were Tommys head was on the sofa. I felt something warm and delicate against my neck, then I turned to see that Tommy was regaining conciousness.

"Thank fucking god for that! Tommy? Are you okay? What's wrong,what happend?" I whined, hugging him close.

"I saw Drake, in there, and you know I highly dislike him. After what he did to you. But I realised its pointless in me knocking ten bells of shit out of him, because I'd be wasting my time. Then my head started to hurt. I held my breathe so I could calm down...I think I forgot to fucking breath.." Tommy murmured. I sat on the sofa and hoisted the blonde elf onto my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Babe, what Drake did to me was in the passed, we can forget about it. I don't know why Drake was there either, but we've got another 6 months on the road to enjoy, so don't worry about that asshole! I love you glitters" I whispered into his ear, he hurt me bad...Kissing his ear softly, then moving down to his neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses along it and his collarbone.

"I know...I'm sorry babyboy, I'm just a bit tired after the show, a bit wound up that Drake was there...but I'll try forgetting about it, I love you too baby" Tommy chimed, kissing me softly on the lips. We both fell asleep on the sofa, Tommys head resting in the crook of my neck, his small hand resting on top of mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**TOMMYS POV -**

Well fuck me, this has been the most chaotic few months of my intire life! The last show before christmas is tonight, its gonna be awesome. I don't know how the band still haven't figured out that me and Adam are together, they think the stage play is just for the fan service, although we think its pretty fun, and he practically rapes me through my clothes in front of thousands of fans, who then go back and write 'Adommy fanfiction'. Its pretty creepy how sick some of the fans are, creepy enough that its laughable. I felt pretty pumped for tonights show, don't know why. I looked at myself in the dressing room mirror, then BAM! It hit me right to the fucking root. I need to dye my hair...Fuckk roots irritate me so much! I don't know why, but they just do... Oh well, other than my irritating roots, I looked pretty awesome. Adam came in with a bright smile on his face. I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey babyboy!" I giggled.

"Hey there glitters! Your hypo, what's up? Haha" He laughed.

"I honestly don't know...but I'm pretty pumped for the show tonight" I cooed, pecking his lips a few times.

He smiled and motioned towards the door...

Here we go...

Fucking hell I was on the ball tonight. I was bouncing on the spot through most of the songs, I even had a pair of bunny ears thrown at me! Adam would wink at me once or twice during songs as he struts passed me, causing me to blush and smile hugely. I scanned the crowd towards the end of the show, and one, JUST one, shitty face got to me. 'That little bastard...' I cursed under my breath. Hoping to satan that no fucker heard me...

Why the hell is Drake here...its not as if he likes Adam, he hurt him. He hurt him bad. He nearly killed him.

As I pranced around the stage like a proud-lion, I tried to push Drake to the back of my mind. Tried.

As we waved our good-byes to the fans, I scanned for Drake, one last time.

Wait-w-what the fuck is that..oh fuck! Drake...is carrying something under his sleeve! Fuck. I'm gonna keep Adam away from Drake. He's not hurting him again. I want to rip his throat out.

After an hour, I'd wiped off my eyeliner, and gotten changed into some decent-casual clothes. I wheeled my suitcase down the hall, it being full of eyeliner, hair streightners, mascara, lipstick, clothes etc. I felt really uncomfortable walking down the hall, I dunno why. It felt like there was another presence close to me...Very close.

I stood on the corner of the hall, texting Adam to say I was on my way.

I heard light footsteps. They got closer, and closer, and closer. It was probally part of the stage crew-

WHAT THE FUUCK!

"You were right, maybe I can't hurt Adam by touching him, or even contacting him. I can just kill you" he hissed. I felt something Rip into my chest. "Fuck you Drake, fuck you!" I hissed. Ripping the blade from my chest, he ran, hiding the blade under his coat, laughing. I glared at him, noticing the fountain of blood pooring from my chest. Fuck it killed.

I stumbled more, trying to get to the end of the hall. I needed help. Clutching my chest. I know stabbings in horror's full of blood were awesome. But this is just to far.

Everything was starting to get blurry, I felt wheezy.

"Adammmm..." I hissed. I repeatedly called him. But I sounded-a-choke. My hand was now covered in my own blood. I'm fearing for my life. I mustered up all the breath in me and screamed. Screamed at the top of my lungs.

Which wasn't extremely loud, concidering I could now barely breathe. I waved my left arm, to see if anyone, anywhere could see me.

"Adam!" I choked.

I could just make out the shape of a person at the end of the hall...

Then everything.

Went.

Black.

**ADAMS POV -**

As I was signing a few more autographs. I started to feel worried. Tommy'd texted me half hour ago, saying he was on his way. I'm gonna go see what he's up too.

"Ill be right back" I said to the fans, running into the building. I looked everywhere, I turned the corner where our dressing room was, and BAM!

I saw the elf. Curled up. Covered in blood.

"TOMMY!" I screamed

I kneeled beside him, pulling out my phone.

'911'

"911 emergency, state your problem"

"I-its m-my boyfriend" I stuttered.

"What's happened?" The dispatcher asked.

"I-i think he's been stabbed, he's covered in blood. Oh f- god help me! Please hurry! He can't die, please hurry!" I sobbed down the phone.

His hand clutching his chest. I took my jacket off and put it over the bleeding wound. It was like a horror movie. Worse. It was my baby. The only thing I loved. The only thing I'll ever love...

I called Isaac,Monte and Cam.

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I can't lose him.

"He's still warm..." Cam said softly, moving her hand from his forehead.

I gave a weak smile, holding Tommys hand, hoping for some sort of sign, that he would be okay.

"Out of the way!" The ambulance crew ordered. We stood back, as they lifted him onto the stretcher.

"Be careful with him! He's fragile!" I sobbed.

Cam,Monté and Isaac, all looked at me confused.

The ambulance ride was a blur, I sat anxiously in the waiting room, they said he's running on thin ice.

'Please hold on Tommy...please hold on...I love you..' I whispered, kissing the promise ring.

The doctor emerged from the theater doors, with a some-what smile on his face.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I whined.

"Yes, but there's good news, and bad news.." He said. I looked at him, worrily.

"Well?.." I asked anxiously.

"The good news is, is that he's stable, and everythings all fixed. He just needs a few weeks to recover." He first said. I smiled. "And.. The bad news is that he's gonna have to come back to hospital twice a month, for 6 months. For IV anti-biotics to stop the stab wound from both inside and out from getting infected" He said.

"Well, the bad news isn't extreme, but its easy to work with." I sighed, smiling.

"Thank you so much doctor" I exclaimed.

"Also, erm, Mr. Lambert. If you wouldn't mind, um, my daughter Courtney, is a huge fan of yours, could she have an auto-graph? If that's okay with you sir" He asked. I nodded. "Sure thing" I said softly.

"Where the fuck am I..." Tommy groaned. I opened my eyes, looking over at the injured blonde.

"Oh Tommy! I've missed you so much! How're you feeling babe? I love you so so much!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek. He smiled weakly. He tried to sit up.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered.

"D-drake.." He hissed. Eyeing the bandages on his chest. I watched his eyes trail down his arm. And then he went all pale.

"He said something like

'You were right, I can't hurt Adam by touching him, or talking to him. I can just kill you.'" He hissed.

I growled under my breath, I grabbed the blondes hand, holding it in my own.

I looked at the blonde, even in this state I still think he looked absoloutly gorgeous.

P "I'm just glad your okay...when your more recovered, so in about 2 days, we'll ring the police, and tell them what happened" I said softly, kissing his hand.

He nodded, yawning. He still looked like the kitty I called mine 10 years ago, and I will always call him mine...

"Are Monté,Cam and Isaac coming too?" He asked softly

He looked up at me, his eyes going from a weary brown to calm, chocolatey color.

I nodded, squeezing his hand softly.

"Your gonna be all better soon" I whispered, caressing his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**TOMMYS POV**

I really couldn't sleep. I'm turning into an insomniac, fuck... Am I bipolar? Surely not... I got up off the bed, softly so I didn't wake up Adam. He looked so peaceful. Its 3:00am, ugh, might as well have something to eat. I looked down at my chest, the scar actually looked quite cool, but it would of been easier and less deathly if I'd had it tattoo'd on. Drakes being locked up for attempted murder. 'Thank Satan...'

I sat on the sofa, with a taco. (Don't judge me...Taco's are the shit these days) I started to feel tired, so I set my taco aside, and curled up into a ball on the sofa.

I told you, you were in the way.

Adam stood, backed up against the wall, panting. Drake stood in front of him, with the blade he'd just slashed me with once-again.

'Tommy! Wake up wake up!' He screamed from the wall.

I got up in a struggle, I needed to stop Drake from hurting my baby.

"Get the fucking blade away from him" I hissed. Drakes head shot around to look at me.

"Why not.." He hissed. I glared at him.

"Enough with your little pathetic mind games. Why are you trying to hurt my boyfriend?" I hissed, putting him into a headlock.

"Because your the new toy, new toys break easier. I killed your father last summer.." He hissed, smirking.

I gasped.

"I'm gonna fucking.." He cut me off "your gonna do what?" He hissed, slashing my chest again. I fell hard to the floor. Slowly drifting away. 'Tommy! Wake up its just a dream! Wake up!' He yelled, I got confused.

"F-fuck.." I groaned.

"You were talking in your sleep, tossing and turning" he said softly.

I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Babe Drake's not coming anywhere near you, he's been put in prison for 10 years. He won't get you, I promise" Adam whispered, hugging me.

I nodded, letting a few tears fall down my face.

"He tried to hurt you Adam.." I sobbed.

"He won't hurt either of us. I promise" he whispered, kissing me on the cheek softly.

We sat on the sofa cuddled up, watching some weird tv show.

Adams phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Adam spoke

"Oh, okay. Brilliant, can't wait, I'll tell the band. New years eve? Awesome. Okay, see yah there. Bye, bye" He spoke.

I looked up at him, cocking my head to the side.

"We're doing gridlock!" He giggled.

"Really?" I gasped. Gridlock is an awesome performance, its in NYC, and its loads of fun.

"Yeah!". He giggled.

Its been 2 months since Drake tried to murder me, I haven't seen the band since, so it'll be awesome to catch up!

**ADAMS POV**

Fucking hell, Tommy scared me this morning, he had a pretty intense nightmare.

But now we're doing gridlock, and he's pretty hyped about doing it.

"How bout's I call the band over?" I asked.

"Go for it, I'm gonna go get dressed.." Tommy yawned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I yelled. Brooke, Taylor, Terrance, Sasha, Cam, Monté and Isaac all walked in, smiling.

"Hey guuuuys!" I said. As soon as Tommy heard the band, he came running in. "Hey guys, fuck I've missed you all!" He laughed. Hugging everyone.

"How are you feeling?" Cam asked softly. Tommy nodded, smiling.

"Alright I guess, Adams also got some news!" He giggled.

They all turned to me, everyone raising a brow, and Tommy just smiling.

"We're doing gridlock!" I cried.

"Yes!" Everyone liked the idea of performing on one of this biggest things known to the Media.

"So, erm, Adam, Tommy? Something to erm, tell us?" Isaac questioned. I knew what he wanted to know, I made it obvious to everyone on stage...

I opened my mouth to say something, but Tommy cut me off.

"We got together" Tommy giggled.

"I fucking knew it!" Monté and Isaac spoke in synth smiling.

Cam did a little enthusiastic clap and smiled.

After the band left, Tommy went to the shop to get some milk, and whatever else he needs.

Golden opertunity to wrap his christmas present. Although its gonna be pretty tricky.

Shhhh! I got him a new guitar, A fender Telecaster, black and white, with his name engraved in gold on the fret board and Scratch plate.

I put it in its case, and started wrapping.

I sat on the floor of our bedroom, wrapping it, it was pretty damn tough, but I did it! Luckily the case I got for it was a huge rectangular case, so if he saw it before opening it, it could be anything.

"Babe I'm back" Tommy yelled.

"Just a second" I yelled back.

Shit shit shit, back under the bed with you guitar.


	7. Chapter 7

**TOMMYS POV -**

We have 2 rehearsals left til gridlock, I'm nervously excited...If that makes any sort of sense.

Its christmas eve, Adams present sorted. I got him a gold chain with his name on, and 2 eyeliner pencil's,just in case.

I hope he likes what I got him...I hope.

Adam was in the bedroom, listening to music.

I ran into the bedroom, jumped onto the bed, and pinned Adam down.

"Hey babyboy" I cooed

He looked a little surprised.

"H-hey glitterbaby...what's up?" He asked.

I looked into those royal-blue eyes, smiling. I leaned down, kissing his lips softly. I felt him smile into the kiss, which was cute.

"You seem cheerful" he giggled. I pulled out some...what was supposed to be mistletoe from my pocket, but it was kinda crushed. I sat up and sighed.

"Damn.." I cursed.

"What glitterbaby?" He cooed.

"This...Was mistletoe...Was.." I cursed.

I looked at him, I know what I wanted, what I needed, what I've craved, what I've been deprived of the last few months.

"Baby?" Adam whispered.

I crawled over to him.

I kissed his neck, biting down on the flesh, marking him, making an evidable hickey. He shuddered.

"Take me now, right here, right now.." I hissed into his ear, stroking him through his pants.

I felt him chuckle. "You sure about this baby? I mean, your still recovering" he asked.

"You either take me, or I take you. Your choice babe" I hissed.

I know he likes top, so I know what the answer's gonna be. I ran my fingers up his back, removing his shirt instantly. I felt his hands lace through my hair, yanking, and tangling.

By now he'd rolled on top of me, both of us down to our boxers, sweating. I slipped my hands down his boxers, stroking him, softly rubbing his shaft. Teasing him.

"T...Tommy.." He hissed. I would stroke lighter, and lighter everytime. Just to tease him even more.

Everything started to go by in a blurr, one minute i would be kissing him, or biting him. Next minute he'd be fucking my brains out.

It all went by in a big, blurr...But it was really fun.

**ADAMS POV**

****I woke up, making no movements. Noticing the blonde cuddled up in the crook of my shoulder, oh he looks so damn adorable right now! After about 20 minutes, i leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek, and his chocolate eyes fluttered widely open afterwards. Tommy groaned and turned over so he was facing me.

"G'mornin babyboy..." Tommy groaned, smiling lightly

"Morning glitterbaby, i got a present for you" I whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead. His eyes followed me around the room, until i remembered where i'd put the guitar. I knelled down and pulled the wrapped guitar case from under the bed. His eyes widened slightly, he was confused, thank god for big-square rectangular cases. I laid it on the bed and Tommy just stared at it for ages.

"Well?...Open it then glitterbaby! C'mon!" I giggled. He smiled, as he attempted to rip the paper open, he eventually resorted to tearing the paper because he got all moody because he couldn't open it tidily.

"Hooooolyy shiiiit..." Tommy gasped, his eyes widened when he popped the case open, looking at the brand-new guitar which lay beneath him.

i giggled, watching Tommy's every move as he slowly picked the guitar up, strumming it, and eyeing it up and down. He grinned widely.

"Thank you so so SOOO much babyboy! Oh my god its amazing, i love you so much" Tommy giggled, crawling across the bed over to me, kissing me passionately. Nothing sexual about the kiss. Just pure passion. Love.

Tommy handed me 2 small boxes. "Merry christmas...I hope you like them" Tommy cooed. I opened the first box, which revealed 2 eyeliner pencils, good thinking glitterbaby! And i opened up the second one to see, the most beautiful golden chain ever. It was solid gold, and it had a golden-diamond crested microphone on it, with my initials on the back (A.L.). I gasped, it was absolutely amazing.

"Oh my god glitterbaby! Its wonderful, thank you so much! I love you billions and billions kitty!" I cooed, scooping him up and running downstairs to the sofa, where we'd cuddled up and watched a load of random movies e.g. Velvet Goldmine, Scary movie 1 & 2 (Which we're hilarious), Problem child and The Nightmare Before Christmas. This was the best christmas ever, i'd finally spent it with the love of my life.

**The new year went great! The trouble-some cute two got married the following April, on April fools day and had one hell of a wedding. And they're now thinking of adopting a child. Tommy now plays lead in the Glam band, and theres an all new bassist called Ashley, she's real nice. Adam started working on his second studio album this year, all of the band we're included and it was amazingly fun. Check Trespassing out?**

**Hey guys! Sorry this went up so late, and iv'e realised the story is kind of twisted in a non sense-making way. So try understand as you read. I am gonna start developing and publishing other ideas ive had now too, so stories should be up more often! Well i hope you enjoyed reading! **

**Reviews, constructive critisizm etc. :) **

**Byee Libby oxoxo**


End file.
